Dreams and Reality
by SqinternYoloCo
Summary: As I sat there, in his arms, I realized I was ok with that.  I had been good little Gwen for so long, never crossing any boundaries, never causing any problems, and I was sick of it.  I was tired of putting the entire universe before me. R&R please:


I know how much I hate author's notes, so I'll keep it short, I'm new, so constructive criticism is much appreciated. The muse has been on vacation lately, so I'm hoping posting this and getting some interest will wake her up again. Hope you enjoy :)

Anni

"Well Gwen, its midnight, I suppose we could always try and _sleep_" he tells me with that dirty glimmer in his eye.

"Dear god Jack, keep dreaming," I tell him

"Well you are worth dreaming about" I hear him mutter under his breath as I continue, "As far as I know there is only one bed in the hub. I am SURE AS HELL not sleeping on an autopsy table, though I'm not sure you'll be safe to sleep next to. You'll try and shag me when I'm asleep."

"Gwen, you wound me. I can be well behaved besides my bed is big enough we won't have to touch each other." He says.

"It's not the have to I'm concerned about Jack" I tell him.

"Fine, I'll behave as long as you do."

"Well god, that may not be safe either" I mutter under my breath, then say "fine, but just because you can't die doesn't me I can't hurt you."

We descend into Jacks living quarters, me first of course so he can't look up my skirt. I take out my hair and run my hands through it, letting my dark chestnut waves fall around my face. Jack putters around the other side of the room, ever the gentleman, he gives me a shirt and pair of shorts (what I can only assume must be boxers) and then turns around and faces the corner, letting me change in privacy. The room was absolutely silent as kick off my stilettos, letting them each fall with a thud, I then hike up my skirt and strip off my pantyhose, wishing I had worn panties under them. I fumble with my zipper on my dress. Eventually I give up. "Jack, could you help?" I ask, trying to hide the vulnerability in my voice, as I smooth down my skirt quickly. After asking if I was decent, he turns around and walks over to me. He smiles at me as I turn around so my back faces him. I can feel his hot, moist breath on my neck as he sweeps my hair out of the way his fingertips lightly grazing the nape of my neck, and I gasp at the sensation. He gently lifts the zipper away from my skin, and pulls it down slowly, the metallic sound echoing in the room. He pulls it down, down past where my bra should sit (had I been wearing a dress that would allow it), past the middle of my back, down to the small of my back where my underwear should have been resting. As he puts his hand in the middle of my back to tell me he's going back to his corner, I can hear the change in his voice. Suddenly it's gotten huskier and a bit more edgy and it sends a shudder down my spine. All I can imagine after hearing his voice is Jack moaning my name as I have his hard thick cock between my lips. As Jack moves back to his corner, he runs into something, cursing, and the moment is killed. I finish changing, and tell him he can turn around, and get into bed, expecting him to follow.

I realize that I didn't allow him the same privacy to change as he pulls his shirt over his head and sits on the bed to take his boots off. As I feel the bed dip with his weight, I pull the blankets over my head, and tell him to finish changing. When I feel him stand up to change I open my eyes, only to realize that the blankets are see through. I quickly try and catalogue the sight in front of me. Jack is facing me, shirtless, suspenders hanging down, still in his pants with the top button popped and he's barefoot. His chest and abdomen are well toned, and not over muscled. He undoes the suspenders and puts them away, and then finishes unbuttoning his pants. He turns toward the dresser, and I notice his well-muscled back. My eyes rake over his shoulders, down to the small of his back, and by this time, he's kicked his pants off, so I am able to see his butt as well. Its very nice, tight, well muscled, and totally grab-able. He bends over, opens a drawer and pulls out a pair of shorts very similar to the ones I'm wearing; he slides them on and turns around. "Gwen, I'm done, though I'm sure you enjoyed the show."

"I wasn't looking, the blankets were over my head, even if I had wanted to, which I don't, but it wouldn't have been possible" I ramble.

"Calm down love, only kidding. God judging by your reaction I'd think you actually sneaked a peak."

"Of course I didn't." I huff turning over to go to bed. "Good night Jack."

"Night love" he replies as he takes his spot next to me. As I fell asleep, I had the oddest feeling of normalcy. It was odd because it felt like we belonged together, like next to him the whole world was suddenly safe again. I didn't know what had come over me, as I was there next to him and falling asleep, it was all I could do not to curl into him and rest my head on his chest.

I quickly fell asleep, my dreams as they often do, turned to Jack. Tonight however, they were not as lighthearted as they usually are. We were somewhere I couldn't identify, and as I looked around the team lay dead around me. Jack was across the room from me and I knew that the only way for me to get to safety was to get to him. I started running as fast as I could calling out his name. I felt arms grabbing me, and I started to thrash trying to shake them free and get to Jack. Then I heard him "Gwen, wake up, GWEN." Hearing my name startled me and I woke up to find myself laying down wrapped in Jack's protective arms, my head held to his chest, as he gently ran his hand through my hair. Tears started streaming down my face and we sat up. I moved closer to him, positioning myself perpendicular to him, so my head rested on his chest and I was sitting between his legs. I pulled my knees to my chest and he wrapped his arms around me, one on the small of my back and the other on my knee. I curled into him, and the tears slowed down, and my breathing became more normal.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

As my breathing slowed enough to actually talk properly I told him "I don't remember much, it was more the feelings of the dream than the dream itself that made me so upset. I was so alone, and you were so far away and it took all my strength to get to you and it still wasn't enough, and you wouldn't meet me half way, I couldn't get it across to you how important it was, I just couldn't get you to understand, and then someone was grabbing me and I knew I'd never see you again." And I started crying again. I felt him start to rock me and whisper in my ear.

"Its ok, everything is ok sweetheart, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, keep breathing, that's it you're ok." He told me over and over again, as he rocked me, until I finally stopped freaking out. I readjusted myself in his lap and I felt him gasp, "Gwen, love, I know we're having a serious moment here, but if you keep wiggling in my lap, I'm not going to be responsible for my behavior."

As I sat there, in his arms, I realized I was ok with that. I had been good little Gwen for so long, never crossing any boundaries, never causing any problems, and I was sick of it. I was tired of putting the entire universe before me. I think he felt the shift in my mood, and I leaned and whispered, "Maybe I'm ok with that" in his ear. His hand that was resting on my knee started making its way up my thigh, and over the top of my thigh, to the inside and back down. Jack kissed my neck just behind my ear and asked me if I knew what I was saying, if I knew what I was getting myself into. Instead of responding I kissed him hard, and then rolled myself over onto his side of the bed, and pulled him down on top of me.


End file.
